


I Am The One

by myowndream



Category: The Dark Earth Series - Raythe Reign
Genre: Christmas, Family, Grieving, New Year, Remembrance, Renewal, all hallow's eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myowndream/pseuds/myowndream
Summary: Summary: It’s All Hallows Eve and Aidan wants everyone to remember that.





	I Am The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iico!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iico%21).



> This is for iico! and the Raythe Reign’s third Gift Exchange. The prompt was: ‘Kyranna and Danya dressing Aidan or Sarah in an angel costume for Halloween/Christmas.’ Me being me took it to a melancholy, but hopeful! place. Enjoy! ♥
> 
> Set AU post ‘Dark Earth: Dark Champion’ (just because I’ve yet to finish ‘Dark Earth: Journey into Darkness’ =]). Canon up until the end of the first book. Past that it’s vague enough that there’s no spoilers, only speculation based on what’s known in ‘The Fell’ and how RR stories usually go.

Kyranna’s eyes flick over white and pale blue robes; if one can call what amounts to a flimsy sack with holes in it draped in a thin rag “robes”. White and blue plastic sticks along with synthetic feathers push out the back to compose “wings”. Bits of gold thread hang here and there in the same metallic gaudiness that composes the halo finish the costume. That this is not to be worn for a holy day but an un-holy one was probably lost on his young son when he chose it. As someone who was raised mostly secular, Aidan no doubt thought it ironically funny. A mystical and beautiful warrior is probably how he sees his father. To Kyranna, however, who has lived most of his life living under the power of such beings, not just from Asher’s folk but his Father’s kin. Or in pursuit of them as was the case of The Sky King. Or was long ago the one to be feared for all the wrong reasons – reasons that would haunt him forever. Because of this and more, the costume represents some of the ugliest parts of his bloody Blood Mage past. That and for Sidhe, along with most non-human’s, spiritual warfare is nothing to poke fun at; Cybella should have taught the young man that.

He places the garment across a chair. How to make this better? To show everyone he wasn’t that person anymore and give his precious son a lesson in Sidhe culture…

 

Danya looks at the dress Aidan chose for her. According to him, it represented a being of power and light and beauty. Both a warrior of light and a benevolent messenger. She’s touched that he would think of her of being in a position befitting the image. She didn’t understand why he wanted her to dress as such until the meaning of the day was explained. She was to be someone who could stave off the darkness in his life. Not that he had said as much, or that he needed her of all people to be such. Not when he had Asher and Sarah. None the less, he was her son. And without the woman Anna in his life to hold that position… Well, a boy needed a mother to sing songs of peace when no one else would do. That said, the dress needed a bit of love if it was to be worn out among others. Aidan had a long way to go before he could choose clothing anyone, that much was certain.

 

Aidan holds up the blue cloth. It’s cheap he knows. As co-ruler of Liend’r, he possesses more money and resources than most humans can dream of. With one word, he could have any costume he wanted to be made of gems and silk finer than any Khan could have thought up within hours (thank you, Mrs. Laurette, for the history lesson). But that isn’t what this is about. Aidan fingerers the thin material and thinks of years gone by. Of cold beds and one hot meal brought over from the local church when cans of ravioli and bananas were the only options for a week. His mother, Anna, volunteered them for the church Christmas pageant just to bring them in from their cold apartment twice a week during the school break. Carpooling with a new “friend” when Riordan, “dad”, left again. Flimsy costumes because gas and fresh food to keep Sarah in good health and in the dark about their finances was more important.

Aidan looks at a magically painted picture of Anna Sarah and himself set against a nondescript scenic backdrop. A gift from Danya and Kyranna, his biological parents, since there was nothing left after... after the fire and her sacrifice. This is a season of remembering the dead and looking to the future. He knows everyone will want to please him by wearing the costume, but he hopes they’ll put their own spin on it too. The plain flimsy cotton is for him. He wonders if Sarah will understand or if she’ll throw it away for something better, something more mature and new? That too would be appropriate for the season.

 

Asher turns this way and that in the mirror room. Aidan told him that he could change the look of the robes after he had grimaced silently at the poor design. His Love had explained that it was to represent a being called an ‘Angel’, and how that translated to Asher’s own view of the being. His Love wouldn’t go further into why only that it was for a special occasion among Humans. Asher knows how Aidan values the Human part of his past.

Asher loves every bit of his young lover. Love that has endured much since they first met. After regaining the throne and restoring Liend’r to order and some of its former glory, Aidan told him of this idea, more than he told the others. This prompted several trips to the Human realm. Through this, his understanding of an Angel was that of a divine servant. Someone who worships and obeys a being more powerful than The Unnamed One and more wonderful than the Nisonos. Someone who does this being’s will with no other reward than their love. Asher knows he can be this for Aidan. For even though he knows next-to-nothing of his ultimate plan, Aidan was once and forever his; and for Asher, that is all that matters.

 

Sarah reaches up to rub a soft velvet bow woven into her hair. Kyranna walks out from behind a dividing wall where he’s waited for Danya to finish up the more complicated work on her dress. Sarah herself has become quite proficient at doing up cute, and more and more recently beautiful, hairstyles. She’s growing older and it’s showing in how others act around her. She knows, logically, why it is that people are looking at her and why that’s making her uncomfortable. According to a book Danya got her, it wasn’t just because of embarrassment. It was a defense mechanism to protect her young body from the potential of growing threats.

Not that there are any in the beautiful city she calls home. Everyone loves the Human Princess. And she loves them. But how long can the Nisonos keep her in this semi-immortal state? It will, according to her Sidhe teacher Koios, allow her to grow up to appear to be in her mid-twenties for ages. But would a Sidhe want to risk heartache for someone who would die in less time than it would take for one of them to grow up? Aidan told her not to suppress her thoughts. ‘Write these thoughts down or tell someone’, he’d say. Every chance he got he was the best big brother she could have ever asked for. 

That’s why the costume was important. 

Not much remained of her memories of Chicago. Blurred images of brick buildings the sound of trains and lit up tunnels mostly. One memory made clearer with age was the singing during winter. Joyful yet solemn and oh-so-beautiful. Something none of her new family would understand, not even Kyranna who’d lived in Aidey’s head most of his life, was that the singing was for a baby. The baby, according to Mss. Marie Claire would die a painful death for all mankind thirty-three years later. Though the story may or may not be true, and it had a happy ending, the symbolism for this event was clear: momma also died painfully so Sarah’s new family could live. Grandfather Patrick had to be killed, and momma gave Aidan the power to do that.

Sarah would honor that gift in the best way she knew how. The dress is still mostly plain, but it’s made from the best materials the Dark Earth can produce. The only thing from the Overworld is a butterfly clip Danya thought was pretty.

As Danya and Kyranna fuss over how and even if she should have makeup on, Sarah knows her mommy is smiling from wherever humans go after they move on from this life.

 

Aidan takes lead in the procession to the river’s edge where he first came into the Dark Earth. Behind him, going at their own solemn pace, Asher and Sarah, then Kyranna and Danya. Danya holds a harp, plucking out a haunting tune. Some who hear it follow the group with tears and other signs of grief, though none who do can say why.

Kyranna wears a sheath with no sward and a Mages staff that produced a soft resonating light. All who see him are filled with hope and peace.

King Asher Vane wears the rags of a simple servant. With his head bowed, all who keep hate in their hearts for any in the group, or anyone who did not justly deserve it for that matter, let it slip from their hearts without a second thought.

For Sarah it isn’t how she looks but the song she sings. It flows with Danya’s tune in counterpoint. It gives all who hear it courage to push beyond the grief and to find something stronger than themselves.

Then there is King Aidan. How he wears cheap robes like regal garments. It pulls at something new in every soul.

 

People hold their breath in anticipation as the procession stands at the mouth of the watery cavern where, five years ago, Aidan and Sarah first entered the Dark Earth.

Aidan looks across the now silent crowd. Elves Dwellers Witches Trolls Vampires Weres Mer and dozens of other beings, some of whom are normally vicious enemies, stand or swim or hover, waiting for him to do or say something.

He kneels by the edge of the lake. Barely loud enough for others to hear, “Anna, mom, thank you so much! If it weren’t for you, I’d be dead twice over and worse. You know, some of my happiest memories are of you and I playing card games while Sarah shook her rattle. That and everything else she could get her hands on.” The laugh is broken up with a sob. Asher places a comforting hand on his shoulder and he feels the rest of his family standing at the ready if he needs it. He clears his throat. “Now I have a new family. They love me a lot. I wish you were still here though. Perhaps someday in another life, we’ll laugh together again. Until then, I’ll remember you each year with a smile. You’ll never be forgotten.” 

Once more he looks to the crowd. Many of the faces hold remembered sadness. Speaking louder, Aidan addresses the crowd. “I am here because someone I loved a lot died during Cybella’s reign. Someone worth remembering if only because, without her, none of those with me would be alive. Please, if someone you loved died, won’t you put aside your hate and bitterness for one moment and remember them?” 

He stands with the help of his beloved family, sends a wisp up for Anna and a few more for others and makes the long journey home. Others do the same, and for one night there is true peace and goodwill toward all.

 

Sarah looks up at the people she loves. A smile pulls at her withered cheeks. Aidan, looking not a day over thirty, wipes her forehead with a warm rag. It’s Hero’s Day. Her favorite day of the Dark Earth year. 

Mommy and Daddy are near the end of the bead barely keeping it together. 

Asher holds Aidan’s other hand as tears run silently down his face. They should be at the lake enjoying the festivities, not here with this old prune. 

Nephele, the one who took a chance on her nearly three hundred years ago, stands on her other side. No words or tears. Only love shining in her sea green eyes. Sarah gives a small dry laugh remembering the first time she took Nephele to the Caribbean Sea. She’d just sat on the shore looking out at the clouds and water for hours. Now her beautiful Seashell she stares at Sarah with that same sense of wonder. 

“Today, you are our hero,” Aidan whispers. He knows her too well. “Tell Mom I say hi.” Just a hint of the sadness she knows he’s going through passes over his beautiful beloved face. ‘She already knows’, Sarah wants to say. But she can’t. Some part of her is already there, on the other side, in the next life. “Aidey… Aidey… Love… you… too.” Crying then laughter then sadness then joy. “I love you too Bed Bug,” Aidan kisses her forehead, “in this life and in the next.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to stay true to the season, starting at All Hollows Eve and going through Christmas on to New Year’s Day.  
> For the sake of this story, Sarah is thirteen. I didn’t want to ignore this, nor did I want to go over the top.  
> Everyone not mentioned got what whatever end you wish for (or is canon). I wanted to keep this simple and short.  
> The title is from the ‘Dragon Age Inquisition - The Bard Songs’ soundtrack.


End file.
